Betrayal
by kazycat
Summary: One of the CCS gang has a terrible secret that will could hurt one of them. What can Sakura and Syaoran do??? PLZ R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness and cold engulfed Sakura's body. She shook all over and she couldn't see anything. What was happening? What was wrong? All she could feel was utter cold. It felt as if she had just jumped into a pool covered in ice. She couldn't breath and she couldn't hear. It was as if she was deaf. She couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura please wake up!" somebody was shouting. Suddenly warmth rushed over her body and light flooded her path. The cold was gone and so was the darkness. She could hear people saying her name and mumbling things. Sakura opened her eyes and struggled to take in the bright light.  
  
"Sakura!" It was Syoran. He was standing over her and so was Kero. Sakura tried to get out of bed but Syaroan just pushed her back down.  
  
"Let me go Syoran!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"You need rest Sakura" Syoran said. He looked pale and releaved.  
  
"What....what happened?" Sakura asked rubbing her forehead.  
  
"You were taken by some one. When we found you, you were hardley breathing and you were out cold. We tried to wake you up but you just stayed like that. You've...you've been out for two weeks. We decided to take you to my place for safety reasons so we had to deal with your dad and brother. We told them that you were staying at Tomoyo's house for two weeks because she was taking you to her grandmothers place, but then the subject of how come she didn't ask us first came up. We just didn't tell them."  
  
"Why where you shouting?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because you just started shaking all over. You were having some kind of a fit. I was trying to wake you up ." Syoran said.  
  
"O...ok who took me then?" Sakura asked wiping sweat off her cheek.  
  
"We don't know. You were only gone for two days and then we found you outside my house. You didn't look harmed so we decided whoever wanted you, didn't want you dead." Syoran said.  
  
Sakura started up at him.  
  
"Do you think you can remember anything?" Kero said.  
  
"I don't think so."Sakura said squinting.  
  
"But then we won't know who's after you," Syoran cried, "Please try Sakura!"  
  
"But..but I can't. I just don't remember!" Sakura said frowning, trying with all her energy to remember a figure or face.  
  
"I...I've got an idear that might just work." Kero said rubbing his little chin.  
  
"What Kero?" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok but it's only a hunch. I think I can use my speacil powers. Sakura I can extract, from your mind, what ever you saw last night if you'll let me." Kero said, "Me and the brat will be able to see who it was and you don't need to worrie. It dosn't hurt and you'll be asleep the whole time."  
  
"You can do that Kero!" Syoran said in surprise  
  
"Yes," Kero said rubbing his forehead, "But it does take up alot of my energy."  
  
"And you'll only look at the ones last night?" Sakura asked thinking about what would happen if they found out how she felt about Syoran.  
  
"Yes I don't think you want me looking into your private life, do you?" Kero said as a big grin spread from ear to ear.  
  
"No!" Sakura shouted, smiling, "I don't think you need to see nothing else inside my head."  
  
"Is that ok with you Sakura?" Syoran said looking down at her.  
  
"Yes.....ok but nothing else remember!"   
  
So Kero meditated to get ready as it took him alot of energy to perform. Sakura settled down on the bed ready to sleep. Syoran talked to Sakura till she got tired and fell to sleep. After a few hours she fell asleep.  
  
"Kero...she's ready." Syoran whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero flew over to them and hovered above Sakura. He put his paws above Sakura's forehead and a bright light started to glow. Syoran crept closer to see what was happening. Kero picked up the bright light in his hands and flew to Syoran.  
  
"This is what she saw before she passed out." Kero said letting the light out of his paws and sitting on Syoran's shoulder. The room went dark again and the only light was coming from the picture that was now in midair infront of Syoran  
  
ran and Kero. Syaroan lent forward and saw, now much clearer, Sakura and him walking up the street talking and now they could hear them.  
  
"Sakura all I'm saying is that my family expect me to take some of the Clow Cards back to them." Syaroan aurgued.  
  
"But Syaroan can't you take a fake."  
  
"Oh yes that will work, espeacily when some one trys to use it." Syaroan cried  
  
"Oh Syaroan they won't go with you they only want to stay with me!" Sakura said  
  
"What if we.."  
  
"No Syaroan we can't. I'm not going to make them go with you." Sakura interupted.  
  
"Ok Sakura. I won't make you." Syaroan said  
  
"Oh thanks!" Sakura said hugging him and then running up the street, "Cya! I'm late to meet Tomoyo"  
  
"Yeah bye!" Syaroan cried back.  
  
Sakura was running down the street heading towards her house. She must have met with Tomoyo that afternoon maybe she knows anything Syaroan thought. Sakura entered her house and ran up to her room where Tomoyo was sitting on Sakura's bed facing the other way.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura cried and her distrant voice echoed around Syaroan and Kero. Tomoyo didn't answer. Sakura walked around to her. Her eyes where white and her face pale.  
  
"Tomoyo mmmmm!" Sakura was suddenly grabbed by her and a cloth was shoved on her mouth. Sakura was strugling to get free and then she colasped to the ground. Tomoyo looked down at her then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door. She then picked her up around the waist and carried her down the stairs. Sakura was still conscious but was weak from whatever was on the towel.  
  
"Tomoyo! She was behind this!" Syaroan cried looking confused.  
  
"Sshh!" Kero cried  
  
Tomoyo was taking Sakura somewhere into the forest. Far into the forest. It seemed hours till she carried Sakura to an old cottage. She dropped her onto the ground at her feet  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura said weakly  
  
"Yes Sakura it's me!" She said back kicking Sakura in the side.   
  
"Arrg Tomoyo what are you doing?" Sakura fliched  
  
"I'm getting rid of you once and for all!" Tomoyo's voice cackled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since Syaroan came I saw a change in you. You were affectionet towards him and suddenly he was the same way towards you! I was jealous. I enveied you and Syaroan."  
  
"What do you mean Tomoyo?" Sakura asked sitting up.  
  
"I mean silly girl," Tomoyo cried kicking her back down to the ground, "That I like Syaroan, and I'm telling you now he's mine!"  
  
Syaroan looked at the picture surprised.  
  
"Me? She wants me!" Syaroan said.  
  
"Ssh!" kero shouted once again.  
  
Tomoyo had now walked around Sakura to the couch. Sakura sat up and shook her head.  
  
"Tomoyo please I'm your friend."  
  
"You my friend Ha! I just hung around you so I wouldn't seem so noticable. Syaroan wouldn't have liked me then." Tomoyo cried. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.  
  
"Why doesn't he like me? I have the magic too!"   
  
"What Tomoyo?" Sakura said in surprise.  
  
"You heard me I have magic too, unfortunatly I'm not as powerful as you and Syaroan. I only discovered it a couple of days ago so I didn't have time to tell him. He only likes you becuse you have magic too!" She shouted  
  
"Tomoyo you could've told me!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" She cried turning away  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong." Sakura said sympathetecly  
  
"On Wensday night I chased a creature into the woods thinking it was a card. I gained on it and jumped. I pined it beneath me and then a bright light flew around me I couldn't see and when it stopped it was gone. When I returned home I went to my room, to my mirror. I...I changed into this!" She burst into tears and turned to Sakura. Her face was hidious! Her eyes where like cats but a deep red. Her face was white as pale as a ghosts. She was crying blood and it streamed down her chalky cheeks.  
  
Syaroan gasped and looked at her. Waht could've done this? He thought feeling stunned.  
  
Sakura gasped. Tomoyo looked at her in anger as if Sakura had just throne the worst insult at her. She got up and walked slowly to Sakura.  
  
"You see! you are scared of me!" She screamed and her voice was now was a high pitched screech.  
  
"No um Tomoyo it's..it's ok!" Sakura said quickly  
  
"What! Ok! No it's not, look at me!" She cried slaping Sakura hard across her face.  
  
"I will try and help! Please Tomoyo!" She said  
  
"You can help by keeping out of the way till Syaroan is mine!"  
  
"Wait...wait Tomoyo!" But suddenly Tomoyo put her hands arounde Sakura's neck and lifted her off the ground. She lifted her up to her face. When Sakura looked into her eyes she collapased. Tomoyo cackled as she turned back to normal. Then it went black. That was the last thing Sakura saw that night.  
  
Syaroan and Kero couldn't beleave it. Tomoyo all this time!   
  
"Kero what...what do we do? What happened to Tomoyo?" Syaroan asked shocked at what he had just seen.  
  
"I don't know, I havn't seen anything like this!" Kero said. He flew back over to Sakura, as she was stirring. Syaroan ran over to. She opened her eyes to look up at them.  
  
"Who was it then?" Sakura asked yawning.  
  
"It was...Tomoyo!" Syaroan said quietly  
  
"What?" Sakura cried jumping up.  
  
  
W notes: Well that was fun to write! I Hope you won't kill me for making Tomoyo the bad. Like I said I do like her but I wanted a weird twist in my story! R+R 


	2. The Trick

Chapter 2. The Trick  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Tomoyo would never!" Sakura cried.  
  
"It's true Sakura, listen we saw her take you. She changed! She said she wants me. She's trying to kill you, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"No! She's my friend! Tomoyo would never!"  
  
"She's not your friend now Sakura," Kero had finally joined the conversation, "I saw it too. We heard every thing."  
  
Kero told Sakura what they had seen. Sakura was shocked. She couldn't beleave it. Her best friend. After Syoran. After her. but she had to beleave it. Kero and Syoran would never lie to her.  
  
"Why? Why does she want you Syoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because of my family and because I'm going back soon. I'm not sure." He finished looking as surprised and confused as Sakura. Sakura had to be careful. Tomoyo wanted her dead. For the next couple of days Sakura stayed at Syaroan's house incase she came back. But she didn't come anywhere near the house or Sakura. Meilin had to be kept out of Syaroan's room and that was hard enough. Syaroan couldn't let Meilin or Wai see her other wise they would surely tell some one. After they made sure no one was around they snuck Sakura out. When she returned home it was even harder to keep there little secret.  
  
"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING TO TOMOYO'S HOUSE FOR TWO WEEKS?" Touya shouted.  
  
"Look Touya it's ok," Sakura's father butted in, "As long as we knew she was there it was ok with me. Tomoyo probably had to get off to her grandmother's house quickly. Sakura probably had zipped home and left a note. She's old enough to go places on her own. She not a little girl anymore Touya." Sakura's father said camly. Touya stormed out of the kitchen. Her father understood her more then Touya did. He didn't mind. He knew that Sakura was old enough to look after herself, and she was. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday.  
  
Touya is too pretective of me, Sakura thought, But why? He never cared for my were- abouts before, why now?   
  
Syoran came over everyday and snuck round to Sakura's window. He threw some stones at it to get her attention and to see if she was all right.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran called. Sakura looked down at the smiling face.  
  
"Oh hi Syaoran, come on up. My brother and Dad are out at the moment. I got the house to myself today." Sakura cried back. She leaned out the window and looked out into the vast blue sky.  
  
She's so beautiful, Syaoran thought. Sakura looked down. Syaoran hadn't moved and he was just staring up at her.  
  
Oh he's so cute when he looks that way, Sakura dazed then Syaoran noticed her watching him and blushed furiously. He ran quickly to the door and went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Syaoran climbed her stairs Tomoyo watched from the bushes not daring to move.  
  
Ah She didn't take my warning seriously did she! Tomoyo thought in anger, Well I'll make her pay! and with that she jumped out of the bush. Sakura waited inside her bedroom for Syaoran. She fixed up her hair and looked into the mirror. She was wearing a blue denim skirt and a melow green turtle neck jumper. She brused her long hair straight and sat on her bed. While Sakura waited Tomoyo watched from Sakura's window sill.  
  
'What is she planing? She thinks she's so pretty with that slim body, long gloden honey hair and bright green eyes', Tomoyo thought, 'Well I'll show her how pretty she can look!'  
  
Syaoran enetered the room and stopped. He sensed something bad. He looked around the room then ran to the window. Sakura got up and went over to him.  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" She asked. He looked around below. It was getting darker now and it was harder to see. He turned back around to Sakura.  
  
"Nothing Sakura. Are you here alone tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask." she said.  
  
"I want somebody with you tonight! Is Kero here?"  
  
"Yeah he should be home any moment. Syaoran whats going on?" she cried  
  
"Tomoyo's watching."  
  
Sakura shivered. Then she started to get scared. Why was her best friend doing this to her? Sakura wished she still had her, not as an enermy. She noticed that Tomoyo could've been watching all day! A couple of tears rolled down her cheek. Sakura felt unsafe even though Syaoran was here. Syoran wiped them away and moved Sakura to her bed.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. Kero will be here then you've got the two of us!" he said. This didn't make Sakura feel any better but she trusted him. Syaoran walked around the room looking out the window watching for Kero but he never turned up. Sakura read on her bed but everytime she looked at the time she got anxoius. Kero said he was coming home ages ago! Sakura thought. Her heart beat had picked up. She got nervous.  
  
"Syoran is he here yet?" She asked again. He looked out the window then turned back around.  
  
"Maybe we should go looking!" Syaoran said. His face was pale. He seemed a bit uneasy too. Sakura popped on her cloak and Syaoran rushed down stairs to check that everything was alright. Sakura walked fast down the stairs. She tightened her key around her neck as they steped out into the chilly night air. A cold and unpleasent breeze flew past her and she shivered. Syaoran grabbed her and urged her forewards. They walked for a while shouting his name but no answer came. They walked for hours but they came across no one. They decided to go to Syoran's place incase Kero was munching on something in his kitchen. They hurried off. As they did they didn't notice something or some one following.  
  
W notes: Don't worry I don't think I wanna make Kero die.....Yet! well I hoped you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! 


	3. An ending to a friend

Chapter 3. The end  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura crept towards the house. Lights shone from an upstairs room.   
  
"Some ones up there! They've lit a fire." he whispered holding his arm out to stop Sakura from walking any further. He walked slowly closer squinting, trying to see any one. A suddun gust of chilling wind blew past Syaoran . He froze and then swiveled around. Sakura was gone! He ran to the place he had left her and looked around. He looked back up at the house and saw movment. Suddenly a shrill scream peirced the icy cold air. Syaoran looked up to the balcony at that was connected with the room. Tomoyo had a grip around Sakura's neck and was holding her off the balcony.  
  
"SAKURA!" He screamed. He ran up to the front door and up the stairs. Syoran was going to stop Tomoyo. He finally reached the room. It was lit dimly by a fire. He looked over by the fire place and there was Kero tied up on the mantel peice. He was unconscious. Syaoran didn't stop to get him. He ran straight to the balcony and Tomoyo turned her head slightly.  
  
"Any closer and I will drop her into The Death pit forever!" She shreiked. She raised her hand into the air and Syoran crept a little closer. A gigantic black hole below, about the size of the school court yard, opened up. Screams and howls protruded from it. Lost sould and creatures climbed up but were sucked back down. It was like a big black tornado sucking anything and everything to it's death.  
  
"Please Tomoyo put Sakura back on the balcony and we can talk." Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Say you love me Syoran! Say your devoted to me!" She cried.  
  
"Tomoyo I love you now just...just put Sakura back down!"  
  
"Say it like you mean it Syaoran!" She shrieked.  
  
"I love you! Please Tomoyo!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"NO! you don't mean it! The only way you can love me is to get rid of her!" and with that she let go. Syaoran plunged forwards to grab her but missed. She fell.  
  
"SAKURA!" he screamed in pain.  
  
"SYAORAN!" she cried as her voice faded away. She fell into the pit and the souls and creatures grabbed her legs and started to pull her down. She screamed and struggled but the all gripped on.  
  
"NO LET ME GO!!!!!........................ SYAORAN!" The pit closed Sakura's arm still outstreached dissapered into darkness. Syaoran's arm still strechted out towards her. He fell to his knees . A few tears rolled down his cheeks.The hole closed completely.  
  
"Well now she's out of the way we can be happy!" she cried. Syaoran felt rage rush thought his body. He got up and turned around to face Tomoyo. She smiled with delight. She grabbed her and then threw her at the wall. She smashed thought it landed a few rooms down. Syaoran walked down to her. She lifted her head and smiled. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up to his face. Her smile widened. He threw her back into another wall but this time not as hard. She looked up at him. She had changed back into the creature again. She got up and took a fighting position.   
  
"So you wanna fight for my love!" She snarled. Syaoran took his normal fighting position.  
  
"If I win you bring back Sakura!" He cried. She nodded.  
  
"If I win I will have you forever!" She started to laugh then lunged forwards. She threw an upper cut but Syoran blocked it and threw her back. She got up again and ran forward. She tried to kick him but he blocked her everymove. She upper cut again but he grabbed her and punched her hard in the stomach. She fell to the ground and panted. She wiped blood from her lip and smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. She was going to try and fight him but instead of losing she was gonna win. She was trying to make him tired. Tomoyo knew he was much stronger then her but if he was tired then he would be a push over. She got up and ran forwards at Syaoran. She tried to punch him but Syoran caught her arm.  
  
"Bring Sakura back now!" he growled. His anger was getting the better of him.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Wrong answer!" he cried. They looked at each then Syaoran twisted Tomoyo's arm. CRACK! Tomoyo screamed as Syaoran twisted it round. It broke and the bone periced the skin.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. The pain was excusiating. Syoran let go and she fell to the ground holding her arm, screaming and panting.  
  
"What will it be? Will I break more bones or will you bring Sakura back?" Tomoyo looked up and knew that now she had to give Sakura back. She got up slowly sending him evil looks. Syaoran pushed her forwards onto the balcony. She clutched her arm. She hesitated.  
  
"Do it!" he growled. She put her hand into the arm and the pit below opened up. The screms and howls filled the air once more and Syaoran looked down. He couldn't see Sakura anywhere.   
  
"Where is she?" he cried prodding Tomoyo in the back.  
  
"Just wait!" Tomoyo closed her eyes and started chanting something Syoran couldn't understand. She lifted her hand higher in the air and cirled it into a fist. She brang it slowly upwards above her head. Syaoran looked down and a light shone up from the darkness. Sakura slowly rose from the pit. Her eyes were closed as she floated up. She looked as perfect as ever. She shone a brightly. She reached the balcony and opened her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Syoran!" she cried and lept forward out of the light into Syoran's arms. Tomoyo looked around at them.  
  
"Happy now!" she cried as red blood tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Not quit!" he cried. He let go of Sakura and pushed Tomoyo. She stumbled and wobbled on the ledge.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she over balanced and fell down into the pit. Sakura looked away and tried to block to terrible screams coming from Tomoyo. Syoran pulled Sakura into his arms and held her tight.   
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" the coners of her eyes prickled as some tears rolled down her cheeks. Syaoran wiped them away and looked at her.  
  
"It's ok now! Your alright, she's finally gone." Syaoran said. Syaoran and Sakura got closer to each other and kissed. They entered the room and untied Kero. Sakura carefully put him into a pocket off her jacket. He was still out cold. Syoran called for a taxi to take them back to Sakura's house. She rested her head in Syoran's lap. He brushed her soft hair away from her face. She soon drifted off to sleep. When they got to Sakura's house Syoran picked her up, payed the driver and carried Sakura into her house. He lay her gently down onto her bed kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight, Cherry Blossom". He waited for a while untill Touya came home. He then jumped out of Sakura's window and whispered again "Goodnight Cherry Blossom!"   
  
W notes: Well I hope you liked it. I know I know it was short but I have another one and sequel which will be much longer and sweeter! Well R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
